Que Lloro
by Natsu M
Summary: En ese momento ella supo que jamás lo había tenido y que nunca lo perdió.Supo que habia llorado en vano. Pero… aunque nunca lo tuviera y nunca lo haya perdido, su amor hacia el seguía siendo el mismo, sin importar si su amor era o no correspondido.


Ola! Volvi con una nueva historia, mas bien con un One-shot. Esta inspirado en una cancion con el mismo nombre, espero les guste y sea de su agrado.

Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi. Si fueran mios, tendrian muchos cambios XD

Que Lloro

La chica se enterneció por su comentario, al parecer su llanto si había ayudado en algo, había puesto al hanyou muy sincero. Nunca le había hablado con tanta delicadeza y con tanto amor como en ese momento.

Ya había oscurecido en el Japon Feudal. Se podían escuchar con facilidad los ronquidos de un pequeño kitsune que dormía en brazos de una joven chica de cabellos azabaches. Todos estaban en brazos de morfeo, a excepción de aquel imponente hanyou de ojos dorados, que no dormía solo por proteger a la miko del futuro.

El medio demonio se percato de una presencia muy conocida para el, que venia acompañada de un olor muy particular: barro mezclado con huesos. Se levanto con cuidado, temiendo hacer algún ruido y que despertase a cierta jovencita que dormía a su lado.

La joven miko sintió un extraño frio recorrerle la espalda, y no tuvo que abrir sus ojos para saber que ya no había nadie cuidando su espalda. Sintio una lagrima traicionera recorrer sus mejillas, como si fuera un camino conocido, las demas lagrimas no tardaron en salir.

Se sento en su saco de dormir, tratando de no despertar al zorrito que aun roncaba. Se salió del saco y se dispuso a guardar sus pertenecías, pensó lo mismo que pensaba cada vez que Él hacia eso; estaba huyendo de el.

No le importo irse sin mas, le importaba mas su salud mental… además de la de su corazón. Cuando hubo terminado de guardar todo en su bolso amarillo de siempre, lo puso sobre su espalda y salió de aquella cabaña.

Paro cuando estuvo al frente a aquella sacerdotisa de barro, la miro a los ojos y con notables nervios camino a su encuentro. Sabia que todo lo que estaba haciendo estaba muy mal, pero necesitaba aclarar cosas con esa mujer. Aclarar cosas que -anteriormente- estaban confusas para el, aparte de que debía hacerlo rápido, por que corria el peligro de que la niña de sus ojos despertara y se diera cuenta en que lugar y con quien estaba.

-Kikyo-musito con voz baja

-Viniste-dijo con alegría la no-muerta- ¿ya te despediste?

-¿despedirme?-pregunto con confusión- ¿de que rayos hablas kikyo?

-Es hora de irnos juntos al infierno, lo prometiste-sentencio mientras lo tomaba de un brazo

-Te iras sola-replico el- no puedo irme, y menos ahora

-¿Por qué?-inquirio- no estaras pensando en quedarte con la mocosa igualada esa, ¿verdad? Respondeme, por que juro que la mato

-Tu le tocas un solo cabello a Aome y soy capaz de buscarte sin descanso, hasta hacerte pagar

-¿desde cuando la prefieres a ella? ¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo?

-Sus ojos son alegres, su sonrisa puede iluminar mi dia, su aroma a jazmin me es irresistible y ¿sabes que mas? Ella esta con vida, y no me traicionaría jamás. A diferencia tuya, ella me ama como soy, tu me pediste ser humano.

-Por que queria que te aceptaran-excuso la mujer-solo esa estúpida te quiere asi

-No le digas asi, la única estúpida aquí eres tu-escupio con enfado- tuviste mi amor… y aun asi, me lastimaste. Ahora conformate con verme formar una vida junto a Aome

El hanyou dejo a la miko muerta sola, se sentía enfadado por las palabras de aquella mujer. ¿Qué se creía para tratar a la mujer que amaba de esa manera? Nadie la trataba asi y menos, enfrente de el. Era capaz de matar a cualquiera que hiriera o tratara mal a SU Aome, pero se contuvo con ella solo por que era una mujer, si no… hubieran tenido que recoger los pedacitos de barro.

Miro con atención el pozo que tenia frente a ella. Esa gruesa madera de arboles de tiempo, marron y oscura… fijo su vista en el imponente árbol que tenia enfrente: el Goshimboku. El árbol donde había visto por primera vez al hanyou de ojos dorados. Sintio una lagrima resbalar por su mejilla; ese era el lugar donde habían empezado sus sufrimientos.

Volvio a la cabaña con rapidez, le preocupaba el hecho de que aquella hermosa jovencita se hubiera dado cuenta de su ausencia. Reviso la cabaña de arriba abajo, encontrándose con lo que temia: la chica ya no estaba donde debería estar, no estaban ni siquiera sus cosas.

Respiro hondo, tratando de hacer un esfuerzo inútil por calmar los sollozos que amenazaban con escapar de su garganta. Se quedo en silencio por unos minutos, tratando de reflexionar sobre lo ocurrido… pero fue peor hacer eso.

Nuevamente sintió sus mejillas humedas, pues comprendió que jamás lo, que nunca lo perdió… que derramo lagrimas en vano –como lo hacia en ese momento- pero que lo seguiría amando, por mas que este la lastimara, que la humillara, despreciara, mintiera, etc. Ella seguiría a su lado, por que fue su promesa… y aunque su amor fuera o no correspondido, ahí estaría ella: como una completa idiota, sufriendo por el.

Tomo impulso y antes de que pudiera cumplir con su cometido, una mano la atajo. Volteo su cara y se encontró con unos expectantes ojos dorados, nuevamente recayó en llanto al ver esos ojos que tanto amaba.

-Inu… yasha-comento con la voz cortada mientras lo abrazaba

-Aome… yo…-no tenia palabras, no sabia que hacer.

-¿te vienes a despedir de mi?-pregunto con tristeza

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Fuiste a verla-recordo con tristeza

-Yo…

-No me mientas-sollozo escondiéndose en el pecho del joven- solo me haras mas daño

-No te pienso negar que fui a verla-respondio con tranquilidad, mientras la apegaba mas a el- pero fui a aclarar ciertos asuntos

-¿Qué asuntos?-inquirio separándose un poco de el

-Diciendole que me dejara en paz-aclaro mientras le acariciaba los cabellos azabaches a la chica- queria que me fuera con ella al infierno

-¿y por que estas aquí?-pregunto separándose totalmente de el- Tu querías irte con ella, ¿que esperas?

-No me quiero ir con ella… no quiero irme y… dejarte sola…

-Ya lo has hecho con anterioridad ¿Por qué ahora te arrepientes?-cuestiono aguantándose las lagrimas que luchaban por salir de sus orbes chocolates- ¿acaso… acaso no entiendes que me duele?

-Aome…-trato de acercarse a la miko, pero cada vez que daba un paso hacia delante, ella retrocedía

-No te acerques-pidio con voz quebrada- No me lastimes mas… por favor

La azabache perdió la fuerza que estaba sosteniendo sus piernas, las cuales, minutos antes habían comenzado a temblar, amenazando con lo que acababa de ocurrir. Cayo de rodillas en el verde césped, se tapo el rostro con las manos y dejo escapar todo lo que tenia guardado, desde lagrimas, hasta gritos de dolor.

El hibrido observaba con atención como la joven se deshacía en frente de su mirada. La miraba con angustia, pues sabia que todo ese dolor que ella llevaba guardado durante todo este tiempo, era culpa suya. Culpa de su maldita obsecion con la sacerdotisa muerta, culpa de su terquedad, de su orgullo, de su ceguera… pero sobre todo, de lo idiota que fue al dejarla sola de la manera que tantas veces lo hizo.

Se acerco a ella sigilosamente, temiendo ser rechazado por la chica. Al ver que no hacia, la abrazo con fuerza, como si eso fuera a parar las lagrimas de la joven. Esta escondió su cara en el fornido pecho del medio demonio y lo abrazo con sus débiles brazos. Era una escena un tanto conmovedora, para quien no conociera la verdadera historia.

La respiración de Aome se fue calmando poco a poco, Inuyasha tan solo suspiro con felicidad, pues la niña de sus ojos por fin había parado de llorar. La miro de perfil, su nariz respingada… sus mejillas sonrosadas, sus labios carnosos de color rosa palido… ella era simplemente perfecta.

La chica levanto su mirada hasta encontrarse con la de él. Se deleito con el dorado de sus ojos… con ese color miel tan característico de ellos. Sonrio al ver que la tenia abrazada y se sintió estúpida por haber llorado tanto. El la miro con ternura, pues los ojos de ella reflejaban amor.

-¿ya estas bien?-pregunto el

-Yo… perdóname por haber llorado tanto, soy una tonta

-No lo eres, todos debemos desahogarnos en algún momento, y esto es mi culpa… soy yo el que debería disculparme

-No tienes por que disculparte… nadie controla el amor, no te culpo de nada, pues se… que tu aun la amas

-Ya no la amo

-Entonces…

-Te amo a ti

Los ojos de Aome se abrieron como platos al escuchar la declaración de su amado hanyou. ¿era posible? ¿era cierto? ¿su amado Inuyasha se le estaba declarando? ¿Cómo tantas veces lo había soñado? ¿era verdad o era solo una ilusión? Acerco su mano a la mejilla de Inuyasha y la acaricio con suma delicadeza, como si esta con el contacto de ella se fuera a desaparecer.

El tomo la mano de la chica y la acerco a sus labios, dándole un suave beso. La joven solo alcanzo a sonrojarse aun mas -si es que era posible… y lo era-, le dedico una calida sonrisa socarrona, por mas que el quisiera negarlo; la amaba demasiado como para dejarla ir, o para dejarla solo por irse con aquella miko muerta al infierno.

-¿hablas en serio?-pronuncio con dificultad

-Te amo mas que a mi propia vida, Aome. Por mas que trate de negarlo, te necesito demasiado

La chica se enterneció por su comentario, al parecer su llanto si había ayudado en algo, había puesto al hanyou muy sincero. Nunca le había hablado con tanta delicadeza y con tanto amor como en ese momento.

N/a: que les parecio? Lo se, algo triste pero a la vez tierno, ya saben que mi mente es MUY retorcida, pero ya no la puedo cambiar XDD Espero que en serio haya sido de su agrado y si no, haganmelo saber, para mejorar en lo que pueda :D

Cuidense

Ciao


End file.
